exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nebilim
Nebilim is one of the five Titanids and an extremely powerful individual known as the Lord of Darkness. Story From Savior to Monster Nebilim was one of the five original Titans - one charged with keeping the wish-ring of Nibelung. Nebilim took a personal interest in mortal races and decided to observe them, then eventually to enhance them. An expert in technology and magic alike, he sought to improve upon what he saw as "flaws of mortality" - playing god while experimenting on humans in order to forcibly elevate their existence. Hence the creation of Devil's Arms, perpetually self-enhancing weapons. This caused, unsurprisingly, mortal races to turn against Nebilim and attempt to kill him, labeling him a monster, a Lord of Darkness. Quite surprised - in his mind, Nebilim was merely attempting to help them - the Titan retaliated by creating Draugr, perfectioned Undead representing according to him the pinnacle of human evolution, and using them to decimate the armies sent against him. Seeking to Revive Eventually however, the Lord of Darkness was defeated and captured after a thousand-year war. Imprisoned in his own palace of Abyssion and tortured, Nebilim found a single way out : sacrificing his own body in a dark Ritual he tainted Nibelung, turning it into a massive weapon and sending it in the hope that the weapon would one day free him. In the meantime, he sealed his Soul away in the depths of his palace, biding his time. After Nebilim's "death", several people attempted to emulate him, through dark rituals, ownership of Devil's Arms, or other similar actions. Nebilim was partly resurrected twice, once by possessing Theresa Nebilim as she was resurrected by Sylenne the Omniscient, and once into the body of a cursed Arch Nebilim. In both cases, he was instantly met with hostility and was forced to retreat. Nienor's Arrival Nebilim was eventually informed of the arrival of a Draugr wielding Nibelung, Nienor. At first, Nienor wanted to kill Nebilim for turning her into a monster, but she eventually managed to forgive him, Nebilim discussing with her through telepathy. However, Nibelung itself turned against his master, attempting to devour him. Nienor fought against the ring's influence and eventually returned Nibelung to Nebilim, as well as his body, resurrecting the Titan to full life. Nebilim thanked her as well as the Draugr who - despite what he had done to them in terms of experimentation and corruption - forgave him and chose to stay by his side. He then restored his castle to his former glory and planned on expanding his territory over Tasya, seeking to offer his Draugr a better world. Alternate Ends An alternate Timeline depicts Nebilim as a Divine Servant of Pisces under the name Marshal of Black, where he served as the main tactician for his team. His superior abilities, mastery of Devil's Arms, and ability to create powerful items using his Pisces skills allowed him to serve as a defining element for the war, allowing the team to confront Dove. He then attempted to win the war by himself, but was defeated beforehand. In another timeline, Nienor slaughtered Nebilim due to Nibelung's influence. However, regretting this, she returned in time by using Nibelung's curse to mend what she had broken, risking her life and choosing to listen to Nebilim's advice. Nebilim thus taught Nienor how to use Nibelung when confronting END, and was granted his body once more, living a pleasant life by Nienor's side afterwards Appearance Nebilim is a tall, thin man best described as "pretty", with long flowing blonde hair and red eyes. He often dresses in black although he would sometimes wear white robes for some rituals. His usual expression is that of a cunning smile. His true appearance is several hundred kilometers in height - which for a Titanid is quite small. Personality Extremely egocentric, Nebilim thinks of the world as a playground he can and must improve upon. Proud and arrogant, considering himself above mortal races (which, to be fair, he actually is), he takes it to himself to improve mortalkind's imperfections artificially, hoping to correct the "flaws" of mortal races, through unethical experimentation and forced progress should it be needed. When antagonized by mortal races, Nebilim was deeply shocked, as, in his own mind, he was innocent, merely trying to help them with transcending their condition. When he saw himself labeled as a Lord of Darkness, spitefully susceptible, he didn't hesitate to wage war against mankind to wash the insult away. However, while Nebilim is a terrifying foe and an extremely self-centered individual, he still feels deep affection for his Draugr, whom he considers as precious masterpieces and examples of individuals who have transcended mortality and the weakness of the mortal races. He admires their courage and individual characteristics and feel pride at "owning" them - although he eventually came to admit through Nienor's endeavors that they possessed free will and were not merely possessions. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Despite Nebilim being labeled by his brothers and sisters as physically frail, he remains nothing less that brutal by human standards, almost invincible in battle and surviving a thousand years of war as a fighter and strategist without breaking a sweat. * Keen Intellect: Nebilim compensates his frailty by being the most intelligent Titanid, and probably the most intelligent Titan, having mastered the arts of magic and technology to a point very few people have. * Master Necromancer: Nebilim masters Miasma with terrifying ease and uses it to enhance his weapons and the people he captures. A lord of Necromancy, he can create major Undead with a wave of the hand. * Master Blacksmith: Nebilim is known for his talent as a blacksmith, creating several Artifacts and manipulating them freely, to the point of corrupting Nibelung, one of the world's most powerful weapons, with a single ritual. * Akashic Existence: With an uncorrupted Nibelung only, a full-power Nebilim can reach powers equivalent to an Akashic existence. Now, he also needs Nienor's presence by his side. Storylines * Tales of Demetria briefly feature him as an enemy. * A Lion's Heart shows Nebilim possessing Arch. * Gates of Abyssion shows Nebilim's final revival. Trivia * His name is taken from Tales of Symphonia's minor figure Nebilim. It can also hint at Nephilim, whose name come from apocryphal titans. * He can be seen as similar to several Dark Lord figures such as Lord of the Rings' Sauron, or Lucifer. * He has a long-time rivality with Titanid Promethea, which is especially ironic since Promethea is now the lover of Lucifer. * As a Titanid, he represents Artifice. Navigation Category:Character Category:Titan Category:Miasma Category:Tasya